


Brevity Is The Soul Of Wit

by themeinsideofme



Series: The Girls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themeinsideofme/pseuds/themeinsideofme





	Brevity Is The Soul Of Wit

An intoxicating smell.

That of peaches,of roses, of Camphor.

Her eyes shone like sapphires under the moon.

Her cold hands caressed me as a mother with her newborn child.

Before my eyes the brown lips parted and spoke.

"One day, everything will end."

There was no comparison to the way she spoke.

Definition of her; Brevity Is The Soul Of Wit.

Before she left, she stood.

Lonely against the crashing waves.

The soot that sprouted from her head whipped around.

One last look, and she smiled.

Then, at long last, she was gone.

Nothing but a lingering essence in the air.

A glowing sapphire wave and

The smell of peaches, of roses, of Camphor.


End file.
